1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a patrol recorder suitably used for a crime prevention patrol to various institutes such as factories, warehouses, buildings, schools and the like, and more particularly to a patrol recorder equipped with a device having the function similar to that of a pocket bell pager or beeper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are two known methods for making an emergence contact with a patrol guard on his patrol from a center (administration room); one is that the patrol guard is given a transreceiver to carry with him and the other is that the patrol guard is given a pocket bell pager or beeper to carry with him for communicating with the center by using a telephone line.
On the other hand, as a crime prevention patrol recorder (patrol system), an electronically controlled (microcomputer controlled) patrol system which is developed by the present applicant (Japanese patent application Nos. 59(1984)-204639 and 59(1984)-277687) is now undergoing the place of the conventional mechanically operated patrol recorder.
The method to have each patrol guard carry a transreceiver for an emergency use has the advantage that an intimate concact can be made between the center and the patrol guard. However, since in actual situations the crime prevention patrol work is mostly entrusted to a guard company or the like in recent times, the distance between the center and the patrol place is often too far to communicate through a transreceiver. Aside from the distance problem, it is too difficult for a patrol guard to carry both the patrol recorder and the transducer on his patrol which causes an inconvenience to his patrol.
On the other hand, the pocket bell pager or beeper is made comparatively small in bulk and light in weight. In addition, it can be used for a long distance communication. Thus, the center can get in touch with the patrol guard even if he is patrolling a place far away from the center through the pocket bell. This is the reason why pocket bells are largely used at present.
Although it is true that the pocket bell is small in bulk and light in weight, there still remains the problem that it is troublesome for the patrol guard to carry the pocket bell besides the patrol recorder. In addition, the patrol guard often forgets to carry the pocket bell. In such cases, no communication can be made between the center and the patrol guard as a matter of course.
The present invention was accomplished in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.